


I can't believe I wrote porn

by siberiasiren



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, but here we are anyway, it was a discord thing and i wasn't planning on posting it here, sorry this is super short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberiasiren/pseuds/siberiasiren
Summary: I wrote this like a million years ago on discord and finally decided to post it here





	I can't believe I wrote porn

"Look at me." Daniel pulled at his lover's hair again, forcing their eyes to meet. Jasper gasped, loving the feeling. "Tell me what you want slut." Daniel demanded, stopping his movement teasingly. He loved listening to Jasper's whimpers. He wanted this so badly but Daniel wasn't going to let him have it. Not yet. "You're not getting anything until you tell me what you want. Don't you want me?" 

"Ah- Y-yes please Danny-" 

"Please what?" 

"P-please just ngh~ Just fuck me. Fuck me till I can't walk. Please Danny please..." Daniel smirked, he loved it when Jasper begged. Not wanting to keep his lover waiting, he pushed him face first against the bed, ramming into his tight little ass without hesitation. Jasper immediately started moaning, grabbing the sheets in an attempt to ground himself. "Holy shit" He repeated this phrase over and over, unable to think of anything else. Daniel knew exactly where to hit every time and it felt  _amazing._  

"Fuck babe you always feel so good~" Daniel leaned over, whispering sweet nothings into Jasper's ear. "I want to keep going forever, but alas~" With that, he grabbed Jasper's hardened cock, rubbing the tip and getting him off. Jasper couldn't take it. The constant ramming against his prostate mixed with Daniel's fingers rubbing his dick was too much. With a moan loud enough for the whole house to hear, he came onto the bedsheets, back arching against Daniel's chest. Hearing his lover scream his name brought Daniel over the edge, riding out his orgasm for as long as he could, filling Jasper's ass with his cold seed. They stayed like that for a while, Daniel still inside Jasper as he layed against his back. Eventually he pulled out, bringing him close and giving sweet tender kisses to his neck. "You alright love?" He asked sweetly. 

"Y-yeah. That was amazing." Jasper turned around to face Daniel, a bright smile on his lips. "We should do that more often."  


End file.
